supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Collins Family
Episode summary Jo visits Northampton, England (United Kingdom) to assist Karen (37) and Jason (31) for their 4 children: Ben (10), Lauren (9), Joshua (6) and Joseph (4). The boys swear, act destructive and misbehave before school. The parents don't agree on how to discipline the children. Also the youngest child is the worst of their kids. Can Jo stop their language and Joseph's aggression before she's met her match? At the beginning of the episode, Joshua says Jo's going to fail. Jo offers the Naughty Zone for the children. Collins Family/Transcript Trivia * This was the first ever episode to have swearing. * This was the first ever episode to have male people disrespectful and females well-behaved. * This was the first ever episode to have nudity. * On YouTube, the UK version of the unrestored episode was banned due to crude humour, strong realistic violence and heavy nudity. But only the clean episode of the US version aired instead, with bad scenes were cut out. * The Naughty Room is being nicknamed The Naughty Zone. * in the UK version when Ben escapes from the naughty room during the family test run where Karen and Joshua have a wrestling match to try to get Ben back in the naughty room also after Jason sends Ben to bed as punishment he takes away another toy and put it in Ben's confiscated toybox. *The two youngest boys are basically are ones who were seen naked in some of the scenes. *This episode was filmed in April 1st - 15th, 2004. Recap Submission Reel The Submission Reel introduces us to Jason, Karen, and their four children Ben, Lauren, Joshua, and Joseph. Ben encourages his younger brothers to engage in naughty behavior. He expresses that he loves to be naughty, even though he knows it's wrong. Lauren is well behaved, but sometimes can misbehave. Joshua engages in a lot of fighting. Joseph is very aggressive, will pick something up, throw it and smash it (light bulbs, coffee mugs, plates, analogue televisions) and even do such things as pouring out Karen's hair care products onto her bed. The two youngest boys all spit at each other and their mother. They will also engage in bad behavior in public, which humiliates Karen. All three of the boys swear and talk back. Jason lays down the law with discipline and overall the parents don't agree with their ways of discipline. Observation When Jo arrives at the Collins family home, observation begins in the backyard. While Lauren is calm, the boys are swearing, spitting, and engaging in destructive behavior. Karen has no control whatsoever. Jo realizes that the boys are testing her to see where she is going to snap and that their behavior would surprise her. Karen struggles to get the children prepared for school. When she tries to get them in the car, Joshua runs off on the street. Eventually, the family is able to get to school, but they run 15 minutes behind. After the children come home from school, they're still being destructive. At this point, Karen realizes she isn't in control, and breaks down. When Jason comes home from school and sees what the children have done, he sends Ben up to bed. Video Full Collins Family episode on YouTube Family Members * Karen Collins, 37 * Jason Collins, 31 * Ben Collins, 10 * Lauren Collins, 9 * Joshua Collins, 6 * Joseph Collins, 4 Category:UK Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Toy Confiscation Episodes Category:Naughty Zone Episodes Category:Episodes that other shows appears Category:UK episodes that aired in the US Category:Families with Four Children Category:Episodes with Jo met her match Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with only one well behaved child Category:Swearing episodes Category:Naughty Room Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful parent Category:Episodes with only one well behaved parent Category:Episodes with tantrum kids Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:Episode with no well behaved males Category:Episodes with no disrespectful females Category:Pre-Teen Episodes Category:Episodes with Abusive Parents